


Dare + S.H.I.E.L.D.

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Salem is one of my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson better know what he's getting into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare + S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**It was the one thing his parents never wanted for him. And if he had ever dared to go against their wished he knew there would be consequences.**

**But Salem also knew that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would not dare to brave the wrath of the Black Widow and ask her ONLY son for help, if it wasn't important.**


End file.
